Affliate Zero: YaYaYa
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Between chapter 3 and chapter 4 of Affliate Zero. A girl is found washed up in South Korea by Shraffe and his friends. They later gone to Bermuda Triangle for a mission. And...Based on a K-pop MV YaYaYa by T-ara, with those girls as part of the charas
1. Lost Identity

Lost Identity: YaYaYa 1

It is a bright sunny day. And on the beach, everyone is having fun there.

Nine teenagers are having fun at the same place. They are playing dodgeball.

"Shraffe!" a girl shouts as Shraffe quickly grabs the ball that was headed for him and throws toward a Korean girl.

She failed to dodge the ball, that means she is out. And she is the last person represent her team.

She walks away in anger, "I hate it when I have to go against Shraffe. He is the beast in dodgeball!"

"And apparently on the bed too," a girl whispers as she stares at her, "You need to control your language."

One girl suddenly points out toward somewhere, "Hey, someone is washed up at the beach."

Others heard that and everyone quickly run toward the pointed place.

A girl wearing a weird costume is seen lying on the ground, with the sea making herself wet.

Shraffe tries to wake her up by shakes her hard, and the girl easily opens up her eyes.

She looks around her place and saw them. She then reacts by moving away slowly, scared. She tries to move her mouth, "Me...where?"

"At the beach. Either way, you are safe now," Shraffe speaks to her, "What's your name?"

"Me...know no...me...remember no," she started to feel sad, "Who...me?"

"Amnesia?" one male asks while someone else said, "Weird, why did she speaks as if she is some kind of native."

"Who...you?" the girl asks in a shaky voice.

Shraffe smiles as he introduces himself, "The name's Ashraf Naqiuddin. Only need to be known as Shraffe."

"Rina Natasha."

"Syamir. Just Sam."

"Sarah Syarifah."

"Yon Seong-ni!"

"Best known as Geo."

"Dong Kevin."

"Ayu Mastura. It's Ayumi for short."

"This is James Yuj, at your service."

Sam sighs, "What are doing here in the middle of the hot day? We should help her out. She looked bushed."

"Here," Shraffe gives his hand toward the girl as she carefully gives her hand. He then helps her stands up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, everyone brings her to their place, a light green two floor terrace.

She sits on the couch in the living room as everyone is having a short meeting at the kitchen.

"What should we do with her? Give her to the police?" Kevin asks them as Rina responds, "No, we are checking the list of people missing recently. Let's wait for a while."

"What do you mean? She is obviously included in the missing list," Ayumi asks.

Shraffe then responds, "She lost her memory, right? If we leave her somewhere, she might got panic. And it's hard to understand any words that came out of her mouth. I simply cannot let anything bad happen to her."

"So?" Kevin questions his decision, "Who is going to take care of her?"

Seong-ni raises her hand, "Since we found her here, it's wise that we let her stay in this country."

"What should we call her?" James brings up the biggest question ever, "She obviously needs a name."

Shraffe walks toward the girl as everyone else is watching from the kitchen. The girl saw him and quickly stands up, "Me...do what now?"

"For now, you should stay here with Seong-ni," he explains, "If anyone is searching for you, she can easily tells them that you are here."

"Thanks..." she bows at him.

Shraffe then said, "Owh. For now, you should be called as Jun, okay?"

"Me...Jun?" she asks as he nods, "Yes, you are Jun."

Everyone comes out of their hiding spot as Seong-ni cheerfully shouts, "Welcome to the family!"

She slowly smiles as she bows at them, "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the montage of Jun's life after that is shown, this author will explains a bit about the situation.

While Seong-ni, Geo and Kevin are Korean citizens, the others are actually foreigners. James are a British that can speak like an American while the others are from Malaysia. They have been friends because their families were connected to each other. The foreigners are there for two months because of holidays.

So, in these break time, Jun is shown around South Korea so that she can feel herself at home. She becomes more cheerful than her first apperance in this story. She also develops a lot of interests in certain stuff, like mimicking Jiyeon from T-ara. Not to mention, her face really looks like her without the eyeliners. Also, her speaking skills are getting better.

Owh, and they found an eagle-like tattoo on her right arm, but it doesn't look like one. But, since they don't think much, they just ignores it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this is the last week we are here," James said, looking at the calendar.

They are now at Seong-ni's house's living room.

Jun suddenly becomes restless. She quickly jumps toward Shraffe, "If your holidays are over, then you won't be here anymore."

Sarah and Rina smile, looking at each other. Sarah then whispers, "It seems Jun has develop a sister-like feelings toward him. Don't you feel jealous?"

"No, he is just that good," Rina whispers back to her.

Geo then came into the scene, "Guys, I read in the newspaper just now and they say Min Woo, the actor's plane has gone missing in the Bermuda Triangle."

He shows the newspaper that says in Hangul: MIN WOO IS MISSING IN CARRRIBEAN

Hearing this, something sparks Shraffe's childish mind. Everyone saw this and started to feel scared by his look.

He mutters, "Guys, wanna go exploring to the South America?"

"Yeah, how do we fly there? I don't think we have enough money to get there and back to our hometown," Ayumi states.

"I don't remember said going there by public aeroplane," Shraffe grins at her.

Others except Jun mutters, "Owh crap."

"What? What is it?" Jun is confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am always forgot that your dad own a company that have everything, including airline department," Seong-ni mutters. Shraffe smiles at her.

They are now inside a what seems to be a private jet complete with stuff that should be private inside a huge jet. There is a man with the same age as the oldest one (owh, I forgot, Seong-ni, Geo and Kevin are 15 while others are 17) pilot the transportation.

Sam looks at the pilot, "Ferhad, thanks for having a break from your commercial."

"It's fine. At least I get to finish my final weeks with you guys," the pilot responds.

"How do you think we are going into the mysterious Bermuda Triangle?" Sarah asks Shraffe as he replies, "If the enviroment outside starts to change, that's our cue."

"What are we doing here again?" Ayumi is curious as Geo answers, "Saving a life. Isn't that's what we do for living?"

"What are you talking about? We are not a rescue worker..." Kevin looks away.

The plane started to get shaky as everyone looks at the outside.

The supposed sunny day starts to turn into a dark night with a lot of thunderstorm around them. They can see clearly a lighting struck in front of them.

"That doesn't look good!" Geo shouts as everyone is now panic, "Did anyone watched T-ara Dream Girls episode 3?"

"Why did you ask?" Ferhad asks as he responds, "Did anyone remember their safety procedure?"

"Owh, that's actually episode 2. Something about the life jacket and some other stuff, right? Episode 3 is all about what stewardess is supposed to do during emergency. That has nothing to do with us right now," Shraffe calms for a while before shouting, "GRAB THE LIFE JACKET UNDER YOUR CHAIR!"

Unfortunately, a lightning struck them as the plane spins like a spinning missile.

"AAARRGGHH!"

In the middle of the chaos, Kevin's voice can be clearly heard, "WHY DID ANYONE HAVE TO PUT THE LIFE JACKET UNDER THE CHAIR WHEN THEY CAN JUST PUT IT IN FRONT OF US IN THIS PRIVATE JET!"

CRASH!

A/N: Owh, crap. Did they survive? Find out next we-chapter! Next chapter!

Next: Shraffe and others are captured by some kind of native tribe that speaks Teletubbies-like English (or something like that). They are then confronted by Seven Deadly Guardians, who turn out to be cute women. But something just not right here.


	2. A Land Without Time

A Land Without Time: YaYaYa 2

Last time, Shraffe and others, known as the Troublesome Teenagers, found a mysterious girl who had lost her memories for some reason. She is called as Jun by them all and starts to live with them while hoping to get her memories back.

The famous actor Min Woo has gone missing and the teenagers decided to search for him in the forbidden Bermuda Triangle, but they ended up in a huge thunder storm and crashed landed somewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jun slowly opens up her eyes as she felt a strong presence of something hot hitting her eyelids. She felt a slight of sensation of not opening her own eyes.

Jun moves her left hand across her eyes as the analog watch on her hand shows 12 o'clock. The hot sensation slowly disappears. She quickly opens up her eyes and saw Shraffe's face smiling at her.

"Ah!" she quickly sits up when she realizes that she is lying on his lap the whole time. Jun bows at him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he calmly replies, "You sure have fun using my lap as a pillow."

She blushes, hearing such statement from him.

Jun turns to her surrounding around her. They are at a beach with trees nearby. The rest are doing something at their crashed aeroplane.

Ferhad sighs, "It will take a long time to finish repair this thing with our supplies."

"You actually brought some supplies for repairing?" Kevin wonders as he answers, "Since we are going to the Bermuda Triangle, it is necessary to bring a lot of equipment in case we might be stranded at somewhere strange."

"There are a lot of tales about Bermuda Triangle," Sarah walks out of the front of the jet, "Some say this place is filled with all different kind of aliens. This is also the spot where demon resides in it and we can see their real face. The famous story is about the residence of this place have appearances that can cause us bleed our own eyes."

The story scares some of them.

Seong-ni mutters, "Can you please don't tell us that anymore? I am going to piss myself and there is no toilet nearby."

"You can just use the sea. It's not like we are going to swin there," Geo responds as she shouts at him, "YA!"

Jun holds Shraffe's left hand tightly, "I'm scared..."

Shraffe just smiles before speaking to all of them, "Well, it seems none of you have ever heard about one huge story."

"Huge story? What is it?" Ayumi felt interested.

He started to grin like a mad man, "This is the recent news I found through the web. It is told that there are tribes that lives somewhere in this region. The tribe is a fierce tribe that knows no mercy when it is not needed. Among those tribesmen and tribeswomen, there are Seven Deadly Guardian, their own commanders. Those seven are being said as the most powerful among them all, and the scariest one. When they are targetting on something, they will do whatever it takes to achieve their target. There is only one person managed to escape from them, and he can only lived for 5 days after rescued by the authorities. When he told his story, nobody believe them. But he did have proofs like some weird-looking gold that scientists are trying to check its origin. How did he died?"

GULP.

"When they opens up his room at the hospital, the place is filled with blood. And his body has no skin on it and dried as well. Those blood are confirmed as his blood. There are also a message written, saying that the Seven Deadly Guardians had acquired their target."

Everyone is freaked out by the story. The strong one, of course they are slightly disturbed, but the weak ones like Kevin and Seong-ni are creeping out.

Rina shouts, "Ani, you have to tell such story! ?"

Shraffe chuckles, before looking at trees behind him, "Something's here."

Something comes in a light speed and strikes into the ground in front of him. It was a wooden spear carved well. This sudden thing causes silence among everyone. Until someone decides to shout out loud.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Something jumps toward them from the trees, along with some stars and arrows.

Shraffe quickly throws Jun toward Sarah, grabs the spear and hits the stars and the arrows away. That thing tries to hit him with a sword, but he quickly deflects the attack with the spear.

"GO!" he shouts, telling his friends to run away.

Jun then asks, "What about him!"

"Don't you mind him, he can defend himself very well!" Sarah shouts as the rest of the teenagers run away from there, leaving the leader alone.

The attacker, a girl wearing a some kind of native clothing with some black clothes underneath. She smiles as she strikes him fast. He deflects the blade quickly with the spear again and moves fast toward her, trying to attack her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone is still running away. Sam suddenly picks up a huge twig and smashes a tree, making two female figures to fell down.

"What are they?" Jun asks but Rina quickly interferes, "I don't want to answer that one right now."

Geo becomes impatient, "Just answer it already!"

"Fine!" Rina shouts back, "They are the Seven Deadly Guardians that was mentioned by ani before! Are you happy now?"

'AH!~"

Ayumi, Kevin, James and Sarah are caught in a huge net as a girl jumps down from a tree, feeling satisfied. She then turns toward Rina and others as her expression turns into shocked, "More?"

The rest except Sam got tied up by something and fell down.

Another girl appears behind the tree with a rock tied up with a rope in her hand. She throws the rope toward him as he quickly strikes down the rope, causing it to tied up thanks the heavy rock. But he then throws back to her, making her getting tied up instead.

Two more girls with a some kind of claw and a thorn-filled rope respectively jumps out and try to hit Sam, but they are knocked down by Shraffe, who in turn gets knocked down by the girl he fought earlier.

The girl came in with her sword still in her hand.

Shraffe and Sam quickly stand up back to back with their weapons ready. All of the Guardians reunite and circling around the two handsome man.

"So much for a rescue work," Sam mutters as Shraffe responds, "Well, I should at least checked on any more information about Seven Deadly Guardians first. Never thought they are just so cute..."

"Geez, somehow I felt like all of them looks like certain group," Sam whispers as Shraffe nods, "You are indeed right."

The seven girls jump at the same time and...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Sam are carried by two huge men each with their hands and feet are tied up on a huge stick. The men are carrying them like a captured herd. The others are being pulled in a huge wooden cage with wooden wheels below it by some other men. The seven girls are happily leading the way.

"We get people more!" One of them shouts happily.

Shraffe, who is getting dizzy, suddenly asks, "Hey, where are you bringing us to? A huge pot filled with vegetable soup?"

"Could you please don't make any stupid joke right now! ?" Kevin becomes impatient, "It's because you wanted to save a famous actor that we ended up becoming the lunch and dinner of these cute girls! I would rather eat them than they eat me!"

Everyone stares at him for a while.

James slowly mutters, "Well, at least we know what are you actually into."

Ferhad smirks, "You really think that we are here just to save Min Woo alone? What makes you think i really care about him?"

Jun is confused, "What...what are you talking about?"

Shraffe starts to talk, "It is reported that there are at least 100 people had accidentally crossed the Triangle and gone missing for the last few months until today. Min Woo is just the last victim."

"What..." Jun is still confused.

Sarah takes out a weird badge-like emblem and shows it toward her, "We are part of Teen Rescue Force, a spy-like organisation where we spent time mostly saving hostages and some other victim. Surprise."

Seong-ni then continues, "I'm sorry we never told you guys. We are scared that you are one of our rival. We had to hide it from you for a while."

"That explains the fight scene earlier," Jun mutters. It seems she has no time to figure out that they are part of something big and hide it from her.

One of the guardian keeps looking at Shraffe and playing with his face while grinning her teeth, looking excited.

Rina points out the situation as she whispers, "I'm afraid we are going to get an interracial love next."

"I thought we already did have one?" Sarah asks, pointing at Jun. The rest understands her while Sam isn't hearing. He is busy enjoying being carried away like that.

"You look good," the girl speaks to Shraffe, in which he irritatedly responds, "Thanks. I'm sure you are going to have fun eating me next."

"Can you stop that! ?" Kevin shouts.

Sam chuckles, "I don't think she meant fresh meat. I think she meant something else."

The girl keeps on saying, "You strong! Yaya like strong man."

Jun feels discomfort by her words. She felt a bit threatened by those, but for some mysterious reason she felt a bit relief of seeing her. Why?

Sam chuckles again, "Your name is Yaya then?"

Yaya happily nods, "Yes. Me Yaya." She then points toward the other guardians, "Jungjung, Bobo, Kuri, Soyo, Hyoma, Hwayi."

"Nice..."

And soon the teenagers introduced yourself, while they are being pulled away. The introduction goes on until Jun...

Sarah taps Jun's shoulders, "We called her Jun."

Yaya suddenly walks toward her, notices something, "Kiya?"

"Who?" Jun is confused.

Yaya then shouts, "You have eagle mark?"

"Eagle mark?" James asks. He slowly rolls Jun's right sleeve, showing the eagle shape on the arm, "You mean this one?"

Yaya jumps in excitement, "Kiya home! Kiya home!"

Their movement is suddenly halted as the guardians run toward the cage to check on Jun.

"Yayaya here?" Hyoma wonders as Yaya nods, "Kiya here!"

"Wait," Ferhad feels something wrong, "Which one is her name? Kiya or Yayaya?"

"Yayaya!' Bobo responds, "No name three. Name only two. Name three, good or evil. Old say Yayaya name evil. Ki is three. Three Ya. Kiya. Call Kiya, name Yayaya."

Everyone tilt their heads, trying to understand the meaning of her words. Geo finally responds, "Ah, so you meant that Jun's real name is Yayaya. But according to their od people, the name with three syllable might have be name for evil for person of special kind of good person. They decided that Yayaya is a name of an evil person, so they changed her name into Kiya. The word 'ki' means three in their tribe words."

"Owh~," everyone nods in understanding.

Rina then asks, "How did you know how to speak English?"

The guardians shrug.

"Owh, well. Why don't we just go to their place for a while," Shraffe mutters.

He suddenly falls down, followed by Sam beside him. Kuri just cut the ropes that tied their hands and feet. Jungjung opens up the cage. Jun quickly jumps out to help Shraffe gets onto his feet.

Yaya said in excited, "We thank you for help Kiya home. Home, party."

"You guys invited us for a party at your home? Why not?" Shraffe smiles as Yaya quickly wraps her arms around his right hand, "Yaya lead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few while, they finally enters a place full of huts. There is a man tied up nearby a huge bonfire.

"It's Min Woo!" Seong-ni points out, "He is actually here!"

Hyoma quickly runs toward the prisoner, "Min Woo eat done?"

He just nods, speechless. His face shows some cowardice on something.

An old man appears nearby them, followed by what seems to be the villagers of that place.

Yaya bows at him, "Appa, Kiya return!"

"Really! That's great!" the man shouts as he looks among the outsiders. He then saw Jun and walks toward her, "Kiya, is that you?"

"I...I don't remember anything...I forgot everything..." Jun speaks, shy. She hides behind Shraffe.

The old man turns toward Shraffe and bows. He bows back. The man speaks, "I am Appa, Kiya and Yaya's father. You must be the one that help send her back home."

Shraffe responds, "I'm sorry, but I don't really know where did she came from before. She lost all of her memories. We are here because of that man," he points toward Min Woo, "We are here to bring him home."

"NO!" Hyoma shouts suddenly. Her tone suddenly changes, "Err...Xanatu mad...guest stay here first..."

It seems she is hiding something.

Yaya just nods cheerfully, "Yes, tonight Xanatu rise. Xanatu mad if out before."

"Who is Xanatu?" James wonders as Appa answers, "Lord Xanatu is our god. He has been watching over us for years. Tonight we will celebrate a day which we have to serve him sacrifices. And then you guys have to stay for at least a week here if you did not want any bad luck."

Kevin smirks, "Yeah, right. What if we actually run away from here?"

The seven girls suddenly raise their weapons at the level where they can see them with smiles on their face.

"Okay, I get it," Kevin mutters as the girls hide their weapons back.

Shraffe walks toward Min Woo as he bows at him, "Hi, we are here to save you from here actually."

"Well, would you please release me from this pole? I swear I just saw a huge pot filled with soup," he is filled with cowardice.

Sam turns toward Hyoma, "Could you please release him? He is our friend."

Hyoma nods as she walks toward rope that binds the actor. With just a pull, the rope breaks.

The teens mutter, "Scary..."

Min Woo seems to be relieves as Hyoma asks with concern on her face, "Min Woo okay? Hurt?"

He just nods, scared.

Ayumi did not satisfied with his reaction, "Hey, you should at least say thanks to her."

"Thanks..." he still somehow feels scared.

Shraffe walks toward Yaya, "Maybe we need a little tour here."

"Me show you!" Yaya shouts in happy as she grabs his right arm and brings him around.

Everyone there is given a free tour by the guardians.

Jun is just looking at her friends as she sighs. She just felt something bad about this place. How did she washed up in the first place? And why did she gone out from this place before?

Soyo walks toward her, "You shouldn't be back here."

This shock her, "What do you meant? And how did you speak so fluently?"

"You really can't remember, huh?" the woman mutters.

She suddenly pulls her toward somewhere, "Here, let me show you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, where's Jun?" Shraffe wonders as he looks around him. At the same time, Yaya just cheerfully pulls him away.

Sarah and Geo are the first one to respond to his question as they also look around her. Geo then replies, "Maybe she was brought to somewhere more familiar to her. You know, she came from here and stuff."

As the group are walking at some kind of forest with huge branches as bridges, Kuri suddenly slips but as a warrior, she manage to re-balance herself quickly.

Sam saw this and impulsively helps her stand still. She looks at him with a shock as he just smiles. As he joins back the tour, Kuri just stand there, taking time to react.

The group finally stops at somewhere really high after a really long time climbing. From there, they can see a really magnificent scenery normal human can't see. With air blowing nearby and the sun high on the sky, the forest enviroment down there shows the creation of nature with no need for any words to express this feeling.

"This, we work!" Jungjung excitedly mentions, "Every day, we here look people!"

Geo, exhausted, seems to be able to grasp the meaning of the words, "So, you guys usuallly guard this place here? No wonder it seems so easy for you guys to climb this place."

Yaya jumps toward Shraffe, "Shraffe seems strong?"

"Well, doing this kind of stuff have been our daily life before," he smiles at her, "It's not that much if you had waste your time doing the same thing."

Bobo responds, "No man strong than we, Guardians. This first we see strong man!"

"Well, those men at your village must have been weaklings," Seong-ni looks away, "Or it is you guys who are a bit too strong."

The Guardians just chuckles. It seems they have no problem communicating with each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is your house," Soyo shows Jun a really huge wooden house. She responds to it, "That's a bit too big."

"You are the daughter of High Chief Appa after all," the guardian speaks,, "Of course you and Yaya gets all the good stuff here."

The two enter the house as Jun's movement is completely stopped upon seeing what's inside the house.

She slowly whispers everything she can see in there, "Air conditioner...Television plasma screen...Playstation 3...a huge fan...a refridgerator...gas stove...how did they have such thing here?"

Soyo turns toward her, "You know those things? I always wonder what these are, but even Yaya never touch those. Your dad recently got this and he said it was a gift from Lord Xanatu. Does these things came from the outside world?"

Jun ignores her question as she looks around the place, "How did your Lord Xanatu even have such things? It's like as if he knows the way out."

"I doubt you can get the answer if you ask him that," Soyo responds. She then looks at her, "Kiya, you really did forgot everything, like what your friends said, right?"

Jun turns toward her, "Why? Why am I going out from here? How did I get out? What happened before?"

Soyo looks scared as she looks at the sky. The sky turns orange as she quickly mutters, "Well, you should be prepared tonight. Lord Xanatu will appear out of his place and we will have to give him offering. A lot of thing will happen tonight."

She jumps out from the window as Jun looks at the outside. She then looks at her watch, "What time is- what?"

The watch on her still shows 12 o'clock

"Is this 12 noon or 12 midnight?" she asks herself. She looks closely and soon realizes that the needle for second isn't moving. At all.

"What in the world just happened?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the sky turns dark, with moonlight shine some part of the island, the village's compound is filled with people.

Jun is sitting at a corner of a hut as Soyo walks out of it and gives him a coconut shell with water inside, "Drink this. We Guardians need to work a bit tonight. Please enjoy the show."

She jumps and disappears from the sight, leaving her alone.

Inside her mind, Jun keeps on thinking of a lot of question. Mostly it's about how did she get out and why. There should be a reason on how did she ended up at the beach of South Korea.

A laugh people speak in Korean can be heard reaching her spot as she sees Shraffe and others are talking to Min Woo while laughing at him.

Rina speaks out loud, "I can't see why those Guardians gave you chocolate, pillow, water and fan you when it's hot can be called as sexual harassment."

"Well, maybe for celebrities, this situation can be equals to being treated as a toy by an obsessed fan who kidnapped you few hours ago," James responds, "Beside, he is tied up on a pole, am I right?"

"That is just so true," Sam mutters. He then turns toward the actor, "Say, did you saw anyone else that isn't from this island?"

Min Woo answers, "There is one man that helped me escaped before. But for some reason he told me that he will stay here to create a diversion for me. I haven't seen him since then."

"I hope that's not him," Ayumi points toward a human-sized meat burned nearby the bonfire.

They look at the meat for a while as the size of the meat is seriously convincing. Ferhad looks away, "Oookaaay?"

Shraffe saw Jun as he quickly walks toward her. But Yaya suddenly appears in front of him with a blink of an eye. And his mind starts to whisper, Sometime I wished I don't blink.

Yaya just smiles at him, making him creeped out, "Hi?"

"Happy tonight, okay?" she keeps on smiling as she gives him a water-filled coconut shell before gone into thin air.

Sarah taps his shoulder, "Poor you. You have been a chick magnet since 2045."

Shraffe sighs as he finally gets to sit beside Jun, "Hey, what's with the long face? Where have you been before?"

She ignores his question, "There is something we should talk about..."

_BOOM! PSSSSS!_

Something that looked like fireworks came out of a cave on the middle of the village as everyone starts to shout and cheers up.

"Talk later," he speaks to her, "Let's see what will happen."

A tentacle appears out of it slowly, followed by two more. Soon, more tentacles came out as a giant creature came out of it.

"What is this? Cthullu?" Kevin creeps out.

Jun suddenly whispers in a really weird voice, "Lord...Xanatu..."

**Next: Jun desperately tries to search for her memories as she asks Yaya to help her out. But it seems Yaya is distracted with Shraffe. Meanwhile, the teens finally uncover a huge mystery of the island that sure will give hard time for me to finish it!**

**A/N: If anyone actually read this...yes, T-ara seems to have their counterpart living in Bermuda Triangle that speak like Teletubbies. I'm guessing you guys are already aware who's who there by the name. Yaya's name might not belonged to any of T-ara, until you guys realized that the name Jun + Yaya equals to something.**


	3. Mystery

The Mystery: YaYaYa 3

Tentacles come out of the cave after a huge explosion is heard. Slowly, a huge head appears out of it and stares straight toward the tribe.

"Holy, is that Cthulhu?" Ayumi turns toward Sam as he responds, "Do we even know how Cthulhu looks like?"

"HP Lovecraft do," James mutters as he responds back, "HP Lovecraft created the Cthulhu's image."

"Ah!~ My wonderful servants!" the octopus said in a voice that sounds like a man, "Is it time already?"

Shraffe whispers toward Jun, "Apparently your god can speak in Korean. This makes me wonder if the Korea conquers the world through mass media is not just a successful coincidence."

Appa bows at his god, "O Lord Xanatu, today we have prepared a lot of sacrifices special for this occasion only. Rejoice, O Lord Xanatu, the creator and the protector of us, Yaguja Tribe!"

Xanatu's tentacles suddenly flown toward the sky, "And I will fulfill everyone's wishes for this week!"

And so the party begins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But not everyone actually enjoys this party. Not when the food is mostly still living creatures struggles to escape. Blood still flows out from them whenever they were eaten. The drinks? There are two types of drinks. One is the drinks that came from the back of the island, which seems to be some kind of place where animals pour their business there. And the other one is the mystery.

"I wonder why this one tastes so good?" Min Woo wonders to himself as everyone joins in.

Geo speaks to him, "Well, this place sure has a lot of mysteries. First about those disappearances and now about this drink."

"The foods here are bad," Rina comments, "But at least we can just enjoy with this coconut-like drink. This thing is really delicious. I wonder what's in it?"

"Water," Yaya appears beside Shraffe, smiling.

"Just water?" Shraffe asks her as she blushes a bit, "River."

"Your river is white in color? Impossible," Geo takes a look at the water, "I can believe if the river is filled with a lot of carbon dioxide, making it looks creamy, but no way it can taste creamy as well."

Shraffe turns toward her, "Are you sure this water only contains river in it?"

Yaya blushes even more as she whispers something inside his ear. His eyes widen. He just received an electrical shock on what he just heard.

Yaya signs him to be quiet and disappears away just like that.

"Shraffe, are you okay?" Jun feels concern about him. Looking at his face like that, this is the first time indeed. She never saw him even been flinched by something. He didn't even reacted much when he got injured at any part of his body.

Everyone starts to worry as well. For them who has been knowing him longer than Jun, everytime Shraffe is making faces other than his normal calm or mischievous one, that just means something serious.

And it seems Rina found the reason first, "Ani, what's inside of that drink other than river water? She told you that, right?"

"It's a bit inappropriate to talk about it," he slowly walks away from there...

"Don't tell me...that's..." Ayumi startles, causing others startle as well, "What? Ewww!"

Kevin starts to mutter, "Why on earth did these people drink such stuff? There are like thousand of fruits can be found here!"

"Maybe their fetish is piss," Seong-ni concludes, "I mean, we are talking about people out of our world here."

"Piss?" Shraffe quickly turns toward them, asking, "I didn't say anything about piss..."

"Then, what?"

He quickly looks away, still trying to keep the secret hidden, "Cream made out of animal flesh...?"

The others stare at him for a really long time. Can that obviously fake story be trusted by those smart people?

"Make sense," Sarah suddenly breaks the silence, "We have seen World War 3, Jiyeon's clone et cetera. If there is such thing as animal that can be turned into cream, then there is."

Shraffe sighs. The don't want to know what inside there that literally worse than piss. Although it kinda taste good even if he already heard the secret ingredient.

Far away, Jungjung asks Yaya, "You tell him?"

Yaya blushes while nodding timidly.

Hyoma is in disbelief, "Guardian only. Yaya, no secret out again. Okay?"

"Hyoma, no!" Hwayi suddenly pulls her hand, whispering, "Yaya love."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Impatient, Hyoma quickly turns toward Yaya, "Yaya, who?"

Kuri suddenly mutters, "Shraffe, yes?"

"Yes..." Yaya timidly responds once again.

Jungjung suddenly got excited, "Yaya, yes? Shraffe, yes? Great!"

Bobo suddenly speaks, "Ask Xanatu, Yaya marry Shraffe!"

"YEAH!"

Soyo mutters from nearby, looking at them, "This keeps getting worse and worse..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party is still on even though it seems the time has already passed midnight.

While those teenagers are gathering at the same place, they are looking at how Min Woo gets somehow harassed by Hyoma over and over.

"Should we save him?" Kevin asks, "I mean, that's our job, right?"

Geo asnwers, "I don't think that can be a dangerous situation."

"But, she is one of the Guardian! We cannot bring him home without her killing us at home."

Shraffe then responds, "I heard that Guardians will do anything to have what they want."

Sarah then continues, "Do you want to die earlier?"

"No."

The teens decide to not meddle with that lovey dovey scene.

Shraffe suddenly mutters, "Hey, why did I found a lot of modern clothes around here?"

"Their clothes?" James asks but Rina interferes, "But they only wear animal skin, not silk or cotton."

"Interesting," Sam suddenly mutters.

Everyone turns toward him to see him looking at his smartphone.

Sam then speaks, "I've been capturing a lot of images with weird symbols lately. And it seems those symbols are actually hangul."

"Hangul?" Kevin is the first one to verbally react, "Wait, we are in South Korea now?"

"But this hangul is old school..."

"Which means?"

Seong-ni interferes, "Which means this civilization might have been migrated from decades before."

"Owh, god..."

"What?" Sam turns toward Kevin.

He speaks, "Maybe those Guardians are from the first generations of T-ara. That's why they really look a lot like them!"

"What are you talking about?" Geo looks at him, "Today's T-ara are also look like the ancient's T-ara."

"Well...er...cloning?"

"Dude, that doesn't make any sense here," Geo mutters, "Nobody ever found the way to clone people yet."

Shraffe looks at the pictures, "From what I can see the shape of those hangul, it is looks like from the year 2013. I don't think any of the ancient's T-ara members get married yet this time."

Kevin looks down, "2-0?"

Sam then continues, "I also found a lot of traces showing that there are indeed people from 70s till 2000s have live here."

He shows them the picture of ancient made-of-wood aeroplane, some steam ships, modern submarine and some bottles with the word 'Pepsi', 'Coca-Cola', 'F&N' etc.

"Wow, you captured the picture of bottles here?" James points out.

Sarah then mutters, "Since they use coconut shells as glasses, having bottles around can raise a suspicious matters."

"Well, tomorrow in the morning, I hope we can persuade those Guardians to show us around more," Shraffe speaks up, "It might be hard, though..."

Rina suddenly stands up, "I'm not sure it will be that hard. It seems one of them has taken a liking on you!"

"You mean, Yaya?" Shraffe asks her, "Yeah, she's pretty creepy doing such to us."

Ayumi slowly points toward Jun, "What about Jun? I thought we can help her regain her memories?"

"We can do that," Shraffe smiles at Jun, causing her to be startled, "I'm sure her origin here can also be related with this mystery."

"And why is that?" Kevin asks for an answer.

Shraffe turns toward him, "Because this life has a tendency of giving twist ending on everything."

The group turns back toward Min Woo and Hyoma, seeing that the two are still not done with their sexual harrassment scene.

"How long are we going to let her do that to him?" James asks as Rina responds, "Until we are sure about those Guardians."

"Hmm?" everyone turns toward Rina.

She explains, "From what I see, they are just a bunch of cute girls acting like what cute girls always did. I really want to know about those rumors..."

They just nod.

Soyo suddenly appears beside Sam as she speaks to them all, "Guests, if you ever feel sleepy, we can show you our dorm."

"Wow, this one can speak normally," James points out that.

Seong-ni stands up, "Soyo, right? From your words, does that mean we have to sleep with you guys?"

Kevin whispers toward Geo, "I've always imagine sleeping with a girl, but I don't think I want to sleep with them nearby."

"Why's that? They are cute, especially Hwayi!" Geo said to him, shocking him the most, "Oh god, don't tell me you are hooked up with one of them, the one that tries to kill us before."

"Owh, we are just unprepared at that time..."

Yaya appears beside Soyo and quickly wraps her arms around Shraffe, "Go sleep, Shraffe?"

"Err...well..."

"Come!" she said cheerfully, pulling him away.

Jun looks straight toward her. For some reason, she just doesn't like her existence at all.

The rest just follow after them when Ferhad suddenly speaks out, "Wait, we forgot our stuff from the plane..."

Bobo appears beside him, "Tomorrow."

"Okay..."

Two figures wearing black cloak are looking straight at them. They then disappears away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside somewhat a volcano, Xanatu is seen resting with those lava around him.

The two figure enter the place and kneel in front of them.

One of them then speaks, letting his manly voice out, "O Lord Xanatu, we have more guests here in Cora Island. And it seems those Guardians are taking care of them, rather than doing their job properly."

"What should we do, O Lord Xanatu," the other one, the female-voiced figure continues, "Should we initiate the plan?"

"NO!" Xanatu's voice echoing around the place, causing small leters to turn into capital letters, "THESE GUESTS ARE SPECIAL. I CAN FEEL SOME KIND OF POWERFUL AURA AMONG THEM ALL, ESPECIALLY ONE OF THEM. THEY CAN'T SIMPLY BE OUR PAWN."

"Should we eliminate them?"

"NOT YET. LET'S SEE WHAT WILL THEY DO. JUST MAKE SURE THEY DON'T ESCAPE. IT IS RARE TO HAVE SUCH HUMAN ENTERING THIS SACRED ISLAND."

"Yes, O Lord Xanatu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hn...hn...hgn...hng..."

Shraffe opens up his eyes and looks at Yaya beside him. Never thought she can be really noisy despite her cute looks.

Hm...if he can recall correctly, she is the one that keeps on pulling him to sleep with her, snuggling on his warm body. And now, she is still bothering his beauty sleep. He's gonna get crow's feet if this goes on. Well, at least he gets to know what crow's feet really looks like...

He could not sleep...at all. Her snore, if that is actually a snore, is really loud. He has to wonder if any of the Guardians ever complained about that, or she just having a bad day.

"Hm? What is she doing out there?" he whispers to himself as he saw Jun is siting nearby the entrance of the huge hut, looking directly to the sky. This probably one of those nights where she couldn't sleep and instead starring to the sky quietly.

He slowly moves and sits beside her, whispering, "Tell me, is there any interesting constellation to see out there?"

"If there is a donut constellation, yes," she slowly mutters, making both of them chuckles a bit.

Jun keeps on staring toward the sky. She didn't know what to do. Too many things that makes her brain goes haywire. There is no traces of a memory return for today, even though she has gone around the village with the help of Soyo. It's like she never belongs there, like she never has such memories for that place. Are these people moved from one side of the island to another? Maybe that's why she couldn't remember a thing?

Shraffe is looking straight toward this young girl. She seems to be disturbed. Slowly, she pulls her head toward his shoulder, letting her rest on it. This is one way he could comfort her everytime she feels troubled.

Unknown to them, Yaya is looking straight at them, frowning. Love do hurts. She then carefully back to the dreamland.

But Sam, who sleeps nearby, suddenly wakes up and frantically looks around him, "I thought I felt some kind of dark disturbance nearby..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, it's a miracle on how Shraffe can finally sleeps well. With that snoring near his ears, it is really hard to hear anything.

And finally, his eyelids stutterly moving to open up themselves. And then...

"ARGGH!"

Shraffe quickly startles and moving away from what he just saw; Yaya is looking at him directly into his soul in a really short distance away from his face.

"Don't you know how scary it is when you did that?" Shraffe furiously asks her as she just smiles. He has to wonder whether she can actually understand what he is trying to say.

Yaya opens up her mouth, "We go, okay?" What she is saying is that the Guardians have to be on their duty, watching over the place.

"Okay," he just mutters as she quickly disappears away.

He could just sighs with the horror thing that he just saw as he turns to his back, seeing his friends looking straight at him, "What?"

Sarah mutters, "It seems you have taken a liking toward her, sleeping so soundly like that, even to the extent of waking up late when it's not your habit. Does her snuggles felt so comfortable?"

Everyone there is looking at him suspiciously. Jun, on the other hand, is showing a some kind of sad face.

Shraffe then mutters, "Somehow, I felt guilty of myself."

He quickly rushes toward Jun, "And I hope you forgive me for acting like that around your sister."

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Jun blushes and moves away.

Geo whispers toward Seong-ni, "I see even Shraffe saw through her. When will she ever said that?"

"How can her? Sarah is right there," Seong-ni points out toward Sarah.

Sam suddenly speaks, "Since those Guardians are not here, maybe we should move out as well. Min Woo told us that before he was captured the second time, he entered a some kind of mine before. But he did not remember anything inside there."

"Well, that should be our first place to search for all of those missing people, right?" Rina suggests.

Shraffe then stands up straight, "I hope we don't waste our time anymore. I really have a bad feeling about this place."

Geo walks out of the tent first, "Let's ask Min Woo to show us the place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the group walks out of the Guardians' huge hut and out from the village, Jungjung saw the whole thing from her spot on a tree, "Where they go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Min Woo leads them toward a huge mine entrance, "Here. This is the place."

The group walks past him as Shraffe speaks to him, "Hyungnim, you stay back at the village. Let us search this place up."

"But..." the older man protests, "You guys are just kids. Those people told me that this place is dangerous that even none of them dare to enter. Also, those Guardians protect this place so much."

Kevin smirks as James turns toward the actor, "We are not just any kids. You should have the idea by now on how are we even here without any adult's assistance in the first place."

CLACK!

He takes a look at those students and saw firearms around them. This could make anyone wonders, "Who are you guys, really?"

Shraffe reloads his pistol, "We are from Teen Rescue Force from the well-known Affliate."

"Affliate...the organization that fights terrorism over years?" Min Woo shocks as they all nods, "They recruit even kids?"

Shraffe throws the pistol toward Jun, "You are coming with us. We still have no idea why did you got out in the first place. Who knows what your past have in the store?"

She just nods.

He takes out a sniper rifle equipped with a new equipment called hybrid scope, a red dot scope combined with a sniper scope, switch it by the way you hold the gun. The group then enters the cave, leaving the actor alone.

**Finish third chapter of this messed up storyline. Hope you guys actually read it.**

**Next chapter will be mostly about shooting, with more revelations about those Guardians and Jun as well.**


	4. Truth

YaYaYa 4: Truth

(Warning: Rated M/PG-13 for reasons)

The teen charges in into the cave. And it might not be a good idea to split up when they don't have more than two torchlights.

It is shockingly dark inside there. Well, not so shocking considering it is a cave. And just like any other cave, it is indeed dark.

There's only two people who would use the lights; Shraffe, who leads the team and Sam, who follows from behind.

As they keep walking under there, they eventually realized something about the cave.

"Hey, isn't this a railroad?" Seong-ni points out, hitting on a metal bar under their feet.

The metal bar isn't just there, but it is straight into the cave.

"Hm? I found something," Ferhad speaks up as the rest turn toward him.

In his hand, he is holding a fist full of dirt. And among those dirts, a sparkling object can be seen.

"A diamond?" James wonders.

Shraffe takes a look at it, "Some kind of...ore. Not a diamond, but an ore for jewelries."

"Is this place a mine?" Rina looks around the place.

Shraffe finally decides something, "Let's just get into this place deeper, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yaya enters her place, being cheerful, "Shraffe~! Food~!" A bucket of fruits are with her.

As she fully enters the place, she looks around the place, "Where Shraffe?"

"Heh, how pathetic. Falling in love with a mere outsider?"

"Who?" Yaya frantically looks around the place, searching for the voice.

The voice speaks again, "You two aren't even as equal as the sun and the moon. You guys are more of the Uranus and Earth, far from each other. You two can never be together."

Yaya walks deeper into the home and encounters a mirror hung on a wall, with a different reflection of her. Rather than wearing her normal black tribe clothing, the reflection wears something that is a bit skimpy and revealing.

Yaya seems a bit frightened upon seeing her reflection.

The reflection smirks at her own owner, "Could you please look at yourself? You're a Yaguja. He? Who knows what kind of slavery did he came from? Surely he's not a mere civillian to speak such corteous language."

"He...he good people," Yaya mutters but the mirror gives out a creepy laugh, "So what? Does good people gives you happiness? May I ask why are you guys killed those good people before?"

"Rule..." she looks down to the earth, frowning.

"You see?" the image scoffs, "Being good does not bring you happiness. Power is."

"Power...happy?"

"Think about it! Why there aren't even a single Yaguja with a good manner? And when they do, they ended up as Xanatu's sacrifice, or act as a slave. It has been told in the prophecy. Good people will bring forth the destruction on this island. And now you have fallen in love with the likes of them? That's disgusting! He won't be suitable with Yaguja's image!"

Heartbroken, Yaya slowly walks out of the home.

The other Guardian has been peeking on the conversation.

Jungjung speaks up, "Jungjung scared. Kiya here, it start."

"Hyoma scared too," Hyoma responds, "Kiya die. Yaya sleep. Guardian will less one. Hyoma don't want that."

"That's the fate of us, Guardians," Soyo concludes, "If only there's a miracle. A miracle that could change everything."

"Miracle?" Kuri wonders, "Like...Shraffe?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Choo!"

"Whoa, are you cold or something?" Sarah asks Shraffe as he answers, "I think that's what you get when someone tries to fully claim your body while sleeping."

"I thought you guys have fun," Rina teases him as he smirks, "Yeah right. Sisters are just that different."

Ayumi shouts, "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

Shraffe turns toward Jun, smiling at her. She smiles back.

Geo saw the two and suddenly concludes, "You guys know that you are still underage, right?"

"What?" Kevin and Seong-ni asks in unison.

"Not me," Jun quickly responds, ""I learned that I am 310 years old."

Everyone gasps.

"Whoa, that's...that's really old for you," James comments, "You have past the point of being even hal-ameoni."

"You need to speak in Korean when we are speaking in English right now?" Seong-ni glares at him, "That's really unnecessary."

Shraffe smiles, "310 years old? That's good enough."

Everyone except Jun stares at him.

"What?" he asks, "If Seungho can kiss an older woman, why can't I just comfort one?"

Sarah asks, "By comfort, you mean..." but Kevin interferes, "That's just a kiss. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, a kiss," Shraffe scoffs, "While underage kiss is not much of a big deal in Korea, such kiss IS a big deal in Japan, the only country that have porn making etiquette."

James finally finishes off the conversation, "Different country different deal, I guess." He then turns toward Shraffe, "Now, what's the word 'comfort' supposed to mean?"

"Same as how it's supposed to mean in general," Shraffe looks at Jun with the same smile. Jun smiles back at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_[Three months ago]_

_Jun is sitting on a bed in a white pajama. Shraffe, on the other hand, is kneeling beside her bed. She seems to be shiver a bit._

_"I have been telling you a lot; Don't jump into the pool when it is raining outside," Shraffe nags on her._

_She makes a sulking face, "I know..."_

_"Choo!" she suddenly sneezes in a cute manner._

_He just laughs, "It must felt so cold right now."_

_She nods with effort._

_Shraffe sighs as he stands up. He then sits into the pillow, sitting beside her._

_Jun pushes him a bit, "What are you doing? Are you trying to do something weird?"_

_"Just comforting you."_

_Without a warning, his arms reach her, hugging her tightly, "Now, let us sleep."_

_"S..sleep? But..."_

_"It's just a sleep. Nothing more than that," Shraffe tries to calm her down._

_Jun learned a lot before. She had known that when men says sleep together, they will most likely mean something else._

_But...his hug...it is something she has no power in struggling to break free. The warmth coming out of his arms, it is so irresistable._

_The two lie on the bed as she moves to snuggle on him, "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"_

_"You can count on me."_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Such comfort, no one would say no to that.

Jun wraps her arm around Shraffe's and pulls him deeper into the cave, "Let's go. I don't want to stay here the whole day."

James stare at them, "They look so fishy together."

Rina comments on his respond, "You are just jelly because he is smoother than you. None of the guardians care about your existence."

The teen goes deeper and deeper into the cave. Who knows how long they have been inside there. It is bad that their watches are out of commission.

Sarah suddenly points out to the left, "There's a faint light there."

"Alright! We finally found something intriguing!" Geo rushes to the light, followed by others who had already known about how his adventurous side is a real messy. They could just only play along with that. If he ever says that he is the fan of T-ara's Hwayoung, they all know the reason of that. But, since *looking at the date of the story* Hwayoung isn't going to join T-ara yet at this time around, people will ask, "Who is Hwayoung?" They might even confused her with Hyoyoung, who is pretty much famous at this point.

Well, the Hwayoung he points out is from the nine-membered T-ara from the year of 2000s. But, since today's T-ara is pretty much Generation Xerox, Ryu Hwayoung will 100 percent appears as the seventh member of T-ara.

Wait, what am I talking about?

Anyway, the group suddenly stops as soon as they reach the edge of the land.

The huge scenery down there isn't pleasant at all. Thousand of people, thousand of people is seen smashing some rocks or pulling carts on the railroad.

"Come on!" Appa's voice is heard down there, "I don't want to wait for another million years just so that that thing is finished! Keep on working, you mortal scum!"

"Appa..." Seong-ni is the first one to recognize the voice. She lies onto the ground, silently looking at the scenery.

Shraffe lies beside her and whispers, "That's not your dad."

She stares at him with a sharp stare and hits his shoulder few seconds later. Unfortunately he is focusing on the situation right now to even realizes that he just got hit.

"Owh, the girls are here," he speaks up.

Down there, the Guardians are seen walking straight toward the chief and kneel in front of him.

Soyo speaks up, "Chief, we have completed our mission. It has been set up. What's left is what Lord Xanatu will asks for."

"Good. I hope you will bring me the girl," Appa looks straight toward a huge hole.

The Guardians rise up onto their feet as they look around the place. While that happen, Yaya and Soyo are still with Appa.

"Why do we really need that girl, chief?" Soyo asks him, "She is..."

"She is the scumbag of the scumbag," Appa harden his voice, "Such being like her shall never exist in this world where the strongest feed on the weakest. She can't even eat one."

"Hm, I wonder who are they talking about?" Geo wonders.

Jun asks, "I am more questioning on how we, at the top of the huge hall, could hear their words from far."

"Echo," Shraffe signs the whole cavern, "That's why we are whispering right now."

Sam points out at the end right of their spot, "Guys, he got caught."

Min Woo is seen pulling a mine cart with two other slaves. He tries so hard to pull the cart, despite how weak he might be.

"Min Woo," Hyoma mutters looking at him. He glares back at her and keeps on pulling the cart.

The stare broke the heart of Hyoma.

"Owh~, so sad," Ayumi comments on the scenario. Her action deserve sharp stares by others.

"What?" she is a bit confused with those stares, thinking she did nothing wrong.

Shraffe stands up and look forward, "Why don't we try get toward that side?"

There's an edge with a huge hole in front of them, all the way across the hallway.

Kevin starts to complain, "What are we, Batman?"

Sarah takes out a gun and shoots the top of the hole. A long metal rope tied up with a long blade is thrown away toward the destination, hooked there.

"Be careful, Jun," Shraffe said as Jun nods.

For amateurs, silently climbing the metallic rope high above the roof is really scary. But for them, a huge 'meh' is heard. Even Jun makes it so easy.

The group goes deeper into the cavern. Not much to see, so their journey has been really silent. Oh, what? You want me to describe every single step they did? Not a chance, bro/sis/whatever you are. I'm not that kind of author.

Seeing so many tortured people down there, none of them could stand by waiting anymore. A lot of stuff needed to be done. All of them must be free. But a plan i needed. No, PLANS are needed. They move, not too fast, but not too slow.

_KLANG!_

"What was that?" Sam speaks up as soon as they stopped, noticed the sound.

Jun kneels on the ground as she tries to pulls something that seems to look like a medium-sized rod, "There's something stuck in here. An artifact, maybe?"

The rest just look at her as she tries to pull that thing off from the wall.

"Should we help her?" Kevin asks as Sam mutters, "Nope."

In just few minutes, that thing is managed to be pulled out.

Jun stands up, holding the thing that looks like a some kind of broadsword, hot pink in color. She blows some wind onto it, as it filled with a lot of dust on the surface.

The thing suddenly shines brightly and turns into something really unexpected for some people. It is a not-so-small creature that seems to be a bit fluffy, with curves as it eyes and something round as the mouth. It has a antenna with a pink crystal stuck at the end of it.

"Kupo! Thanks, Kiya for saving Mog, kupo! Mog never thought Mog could see Kiya again, kupo!" the creature flies around Jun.

"Whoa, is that a Moogle? In real life?" James wonders.

Ayumi then speaks up, "If Square Enix found him, their mind would be blown."

"Nope. Their brain will be blown. With blood flowing out of their skull, emptying the head, killing them with the blood loss."

Shraffe glares toward the speaker, "As much as my fetish toward blood, I have to say that, Seong-ni, that's a really vivid explanation."

Mog notices them as she flies toward Jun, "Who are they, kupo? They did not look like from around here. And why Kiya wears like them, kupo?"

Jun says to the Moogle, "Mog, right? I'm sorry, but I can't remember much about you."

"Kupo?"

"She lost a lot of memories about herself," Sam gives more detail.

Mog starts panicking around, "This is bad, kupo! Is that why you are still here? You are supposed to escape from this island, kupo!"

"Wait, what?" Jun is flattered, "But why? Why should I run away from home?"

"I don't know, kupo! Kiya was the one that told me that we need to escape," Mog shrugs, "You were in a hurry before."

That's not what Jun was hoping for the answer is. So that's mean she still has to find the answer.

Somehow she felt like the girl mentioned by her own dad refers to her. Not just her that thinks like that, the rest of the group also have that kind of feeling. But none of them wanted that possibility to really happen.

Jun turns toward her new friends, "Maybe we should check them out. If we found out what are the Guardains and my dad really plan, maybe we could find more about myself."

"What if it is a bad thing?" Shraffe suddenly asks her, "What if that memory isn't something you really want to remember?"

"That's..."

"Let's just continue with our mission. Those people down there are needed to be saved," Sarah calmly speaks as they nod.

Mog flies toward Jun's front, "Kiya, are you sure about this, kupo? Mog scared..."

"It's okay..." Jun calms her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they keep on walking, somehow their path brings them to the huge hall. They then hide nearby a small entrance as they try to take a peek on what Appa is working on.

"Soon," Appa mutters, "After we have been outcasted from the world, we will finally be able to step on the outside of this small island. And all of those are going to be ours!"

Hwayi lands behind him, "Ready."

"Switch it on."

"On!" she shouts at somewhere as Bobo's voice is heard echoing, "On!"

Electricity appears clashing inside the hole, creating some kind of spark. Appa throws something into the hole, creating more spark, causing the lightning to be fused together, causing a circular electricity wall appears around the hole.

"IT HAS BEEN FINISHED!" Appa shouts, succumbed in his happiness.

The group looks at the wall closely, trying to recognize it but failed. They never seen such thing.

Shraffe suddenly realized something, "Wait, he said he wanted to go outside of this island. Does that mean...that's a portal?"

"Maybe," James mutters, "That's what he wants, right?"

Sam turns toward Jun, noticing something, "Jun, are you okay?"

She somehow spacing out. Her mind is somewhere else...somewhere in the fast...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Appa, what is this all about?"_

_Jun, wearing the tribe's clothing, is kneeling beside Yaya at her home's luxurious living room. Their father is sitting on a chair in front of them._

_Yaya mutters some words, "Sacrifice...Kiya? Sacrifce guardian?"_

_"Yes," Appa calmly said, "It is one way to raise our tribe to the path of the absolution."_

_"Does it really necessary?" Yaya stands up, demanding an answer. It seems she can speaks a lot better here, "She's a Guardian, like us. Even how corteous Guardians are, we always have our immunity to any of our rules. On what reason should we sacrifice your own daughter?"_

_Appa responds, "Calm down, my princess."_

_"Kneel, Yaya," Jun pulls her sister, "We don't want to anger our dad. He is going to be your husband too."_

_Wait...what did she just said?_

_But Yaya insist on arguing, "Is it because of her name? Her name is three pronounce, not two, is it because of that? Are you just going to sacrifice the one who have been successfully killed all of those sinners we hunted down before? Don't you remember that because of her we always have our food supplies enough for everyone?"_

_"Yaya, stop it."_

_"She is the direct descendent of the Goddess of Fertility, Park Jiyeon herself. Kiya has been trained with the Goddess for years to become the avatar of Goddess Jiyeon herself. But scarificing the prophet...I'm not sure if Lord Xanatu would approve of this."_

_"But he did."_

_"What?"_

_Appa grins, "Lord Xanatu, the absolute God, is the one that insists on Kiya's sacrification. Like I said, her body and soul are needed for our tribe's biggest achievement; to conquer the outside world."_

_"Is it necessary to do such that? If they ever infiltrate our place, we could just kill them all. We could just live like always."_

_"Yaya, stop it!" Jun stands up, shouting at her own sister, "How dare you speak like that to our own father, the head chief of Yaguja, the avatar of Lord Xanatu, your beloved husband! His order is absolute! If I have to be sacrificed, even if I am a Guardian, even if I am the avatar of Goddess Jiyeon, I will let myself be sacrificed, for Yaguja's pride."_

_"Kiya..." Yaya turns toward Jun, "The only reason why I accepted my marriage with father is because he killed Siraf, the only person I have ever loved. I AM following his order before, but if I have to let my sister dies, I rather die replacing you."_

_Kiya turns toward Appa, "I accept my destiny, father. May Lord Xanatu happy with the outcome."_

_Yaya starts to cry and walks out of there._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_She enters a room, crying on the bed._

_Mog is seen flying toward her, "Yaya, are you okay, kupo?"_

_"Mog, if any of us twin have to be sacrificed just for the sake of our tribe, would you agree toward such stuff?" Yaya ask her._

_Mog flies up in anger, "Mog will never let such thing happens! In fact, Mog have been cursing myself for killing all of those innocent people."_

_Yaya slightly laughs. She then mutters, "Mog, from now on, you have to take care of Kiya. Make sure she is safe from here."_

_"But..."_

_"One month from now, we Guardians will be purified. We are no longer human then. Our consciousness will be stripped away from us, just like the Guardians before us. And after that more people will be killed ruthlessly. But Kiya is different. I know she is. That's why I need you to take care of her then."_

_Mog tries to say no, but Yaya keeps on crying on her bed. The Moogle sighs, unable to say no, "Understood."_

_Unknown to her, Jun is watching through the whole thing. She whispers to herself, "If only I could fight our father back. Siraf is also my man."_

_Tears flowing over her cheek._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The Guardians are now at the same hole earlier, but now with all other tribemen and tribewomen are present. Even the chief head is there._

_Appa walks to the center of the attention, "Now, for the sake of Yaguja, we will conquer to outside. I know we will lose in this war, that's why we are going to send my daughter, Kiya to Lord Xanatu first. The death of the Goddess of Fertility will bring the huge destruction to the outside world, the world of those sinners who never believed the strength of our Gods and Goddess. Instead they wanted to live with their own home made religion."_

_"Wait, the death of Goddess of Fertility...are you going to kill the Goddess herself?" Yaya suddenly asks, "What is wrong with you?"_

_"Seriously, my princess, with our tribe's culture, I don't think we even need her in our heaven's organizational chart," Appa calmly speaking, "Now, restrain her before she ever try to do anything."_

_The rest of the Guardians hold Yaya as Appa brings Kiya into some other hole._

_"KIYA!" Yaya shouts out loud, trying to release herself from the hold._

_Soyo whispers to her, "I don't want her to die to, but it is the chief's order. You know better in not to get on his bad side."_

_"But..."_

_Kiya just follows her father deeper into the hole. It seems her life is too short for her. But, for her tribe, she is willingly to commit a suicide._

_'Run!'_

_A light appears before her as she heard a voice. A female voice. And a male voice. They speak in unison. Well, she recognizes them._

_'Run! This cult is never true! We are not a deity of gods and goddess! You shall not sacrifice yourself!'_

_"Run? But I have no place to portal is the only way I could use to run, but father is the one that guards the portal. Without him, it cannot be open."_

_'But Yaya can. She has already prepared for this. She will let you escape. All the Guardians will help. None of them want you to die.'_

_"I...I'm not sure I can survive out there all by myself."_

_'Don't you worry. From now on, you are no longer the Guardians.'_

_"What? What is that supposed to mean, O God Syer, Goddess Jiyeon?"_

_'From now on, you are part of Affliate Zero. My/His latest descendent, Shraffe, will take care of you. He knows all about you. He is your sister's other half.'_

_"I don't...understand..."_

_'What we just said is a recomendation, for you after this.'_

_She returns back to the real life. She...she just been told what to do by the God of Protection and the Goddess of Fertility. She needs to listen to their order._

_Jun quickly turns around and runs out of the hole. Appa notices her action and chases after her, "Get back here!"_

_As Jun runs out of the hole, Yaya is calling for her, "Kiya, over here!"_

_"You...you planned for this?" Jun asks as Yaya nods._

_Kuri taps her shoulder, "You run. We stay."_

_"But..."_

_"Go. They told us."_

_Jun nods and runs toward the active portal. She then jumps into the portal and disappears._

_Appa arrives as he shouts, "Guardians! Are you planning a treachery against me, your chief?"_

_"Sorry, father, but I don't think I want to keep the bloodline of the chief inside the family like the queens before me. You bear too many children already," Yaya speaks as she takes out her sword._

_Mog flies toward her and turns into a pinkish sword as she grabs it and smashes the portal, making it crumble into the cavern._

_"NO!" Appa shouts in rage, "You just destroyed our only connection to the outside world!"_

_Yaya shouts back in rage, "No more killing!"_

_Her father did not impressed with her words, "You girls need to be purified earlier than the date."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Jun is spacing out, Shraffe and others are looking at her.

"What are you going to do now?"

Shraffe could only shrug. He really sure that she has found her memories back, which means his secret will be revealed now. The secret that he has been communicating with Yaya before. Of course, none of them recognizes each other, as they have been communicating with her only by audio.

Jun finally back to the reality, with her face shows a really shocking reaction to the twist plot of the story, "Shraffe...you..."

"I don't even know that's you, Yayaya. I have never seen your face nor your sister's before, "Shraffe explains, "I never actually thought that you actually lived here, or anything does happen with you before. She did not contact me days before I found you washed up at the beach."

Jun is now confused. She did not know who to trust anymore. Too many lies. "Why don't you tell me before?"

"It's useless to tell you when you were revealed by your sister before. Besides, I told you just now, I don't even know you before. Something must have happened to your sister that she did not contact me right after we found you."

"Should I trust you?"

"I don't know. Should you?"

Before Jun even manages to answer, a spear is pointed toward her so sudden. They turn toward the owner, seeing a huge man is pointing the spear toward them. He then shouts toward Appa, "Intruder!"

With a lot of men pointing spears toward them, they were forced to move toward the chief as Appa laughs, "How great. When I need the sacrifice, you are here to find your own demise. What a good daughter you are."

"She is, but you are not the father she sees right now," Shraffe grins. He is thinking something good.

Appa is confused. Poem isn't exist in the tribe's language, "What are you talking about. I am clearly her father. She came from my blood."

"Did he says that sperm is his blood? Ew," Ferhad mutters with Sarah responds to it, "You should have known that these people never learned science before."

"And my grandfather. And my great grandfather. And my great great grandfather," Jun speaks up, "Outside, I have seen a lot of things. I've learned a lot. And one of them told me that inbreeding is never a good thing, so is being evil."

Ayumi looks around them as she turns toward Sam, whispering, "Where's Mog?"

"Shh..." his sight moves above them, looking at the edge they are before. Mog is hiding there.

She then flies away, "I gotta do what I supposed to do."

"Father! Stop this madness!" Yaya and her friends appear above them, anding between her father and Shraffe.

She shouts at her father, "Are you still going to kill your own family! ? Can't you stop about conquering the outside world already?"

Ayumi whispers toward Rina, "She can speak normally? Not like Teletubbies?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't even try. You did not know how you bad guys will get pwned out there. Don't even try to ask what kind of monstrosity out there," Shraffe speaks up with a smile on his face.

Appa calmly responds, "That's why we are going to sacrifice on of our gods. One god loss will destroy everything outside there."

"You won't change anything out there," Shraffe changes his tone into serious, "This is nothing but a cult you guys live in. And cult always ended up doing something bad for themselves. It has been proven for millenium. I know all this. My family have been fighting stuff for generations, and cults are among of them all."

"How did you even know if it's a cult?" the chief tries to outsmart him, by making him confuses, but Shraffe has a better comeback, "Well, let's just say that any religion that makes no sense whatsoever IS indeed a cult; a fake. I mean, seriously, incest? Religions are supposed for the goodness of humanity, and inbreeding isn't one of those."

"Shut him up."

A punch is thrown onto his face as he just takes it. He smirks afterward, "That just mean you lost the arguement. You are indeed the KKS of Yaguja."

Geo silently mutters, "Now that you mentioned it, he does looks like Kim Kwang Soo a bit. Is he really 2000s KKS' descendent?"

"With the fact that somehow any story that have T-ara in it as a whole will mostly have KKS attached to them is true, maybe Appa IS KKS," Sam responds.

Appa scoffs, "You guys are just weird."

He walks toward the portal as he snaps his fingers, "Guardians, send them to Lord Xanatu. Bring Kiya too. Lord will be happy for this."

"No!" Yaya shouts.

Her father turns toward her, angered, "What are you thinking you're doing?"

"Saving an innocent life," Yaya said, taking out a huge golden needle.

Shraffe did not see the needle, claiming, "I'm not sure you can call us inno- holy mother of God." The last words are his reactions after seeing the needle.

The tribe people gasp. Appa becomes restless, "Yaya, wha...what are you going to do with that?"

"Breaking a rule," her voice turns faint as she quickly struck the needle into Shraffe's neck, which causing Appa to shout, "NOOOO!"

The teens gasp louder than the tribe people. Their mind are completely blank.

Yaya takes out the needle, staring at the now-platinum, bloody pointy section.

"Yaya! Don't you dare!" chief tries to threaten her, but she stuck the needle into her neck, causing him to shout again, "NOOO!"

The tribe people's gasps are now echoing in the cave.

The teens, on the other hand, screams, "WHAAA..."

Jun tries to assemble the words, "Yaya...you...just made him a king! Your husband!"

"...aaat?"

"What did you just said," Sarah asks her as Jun responds, "That's one of our weird ritual. The bride will stick the needle into the groom's neck, taking some of his blood and fuses with hers using the same method. That way, the two are officially married."

The boys stare away from Shraffe, mutters, "Congrats. We're 'jealous'."

Yaya seems feeling really hurt from this, but she keeps on talking, "This way, nobody will be killed for no reason from now onward. I trust his just in ruling Yaguja."

"Heey, I'm still too young for that," he stares at her in annoyed manner, "In fact, I'm underage."

"Yeah, like you are still a virgin to say such thing," Sarah chuckles as James slowly turns toward her, "He's no longer a virgin? Who's the first girl?"

Sarah shrugs.

At the same time, Jun blushes. But Seong-ni quickly says to her, "You're not the first either."

Her eyes widen by the revelation. But it seems this subject isn't worth to be pressed...for now.

"You cannot kill the next king, right? Once his blood gets into mine, he will be my husband, and that will prompt him in turning into the king. So you will have to listen to his words from now on."

Appa smiles faintly, "Such a smart girl. But..."

But?

"...did I ever mentioned that to become a king, the husband have to have a night the wife first? Doen't that mean even though he is survived, but his friends aren't?"

"Oh, crap," Kevin mutters.

The group is brought away from there and straight into the same hole that Jun was brought to. The Guardians try to help, but their hands as well as Shraffe's got restrained.

"No! They are good people! We shouldn't kill them anymore."

The group is forced into the hole as they keep on walking. They then suddenly stop as Appa shouts at the sky, "O Lord Xanatu, we have more sacrifices for you. They are a really good people, one of your favorites."

"Wait, you are sacrificing us in the name of being good?" Geo wonders, laughing, "You are going to have a huge disappointment."

"FOOL!" Xanatu' voice is heard among the shadow of the cavern, "THOSE AREN'T GOOD PEOPLE! THEY MURDERED PEOPLE FOR FUN BEFORE!"

"It's not much for fun, but it still can be count as one," Rina suddenly muttering, "We had fun massacring the whole town of evil people."

"I CANNOT EAT THEM LIKE THIS! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT THEM!"

"Yes, O Lord Xanatu," Appa bows at the shadow and lead the group in moving out from the place.

The Guardians saw them all out, in a total confusion. Shraffe chuckles, "I told you they are going to be alright. Now make sure to give me that special drink tonight."

Appa grins, "There are still tomorrow. And after a night spending in the badly done soup, they will be thrown into Lord Xanatu's hole tomorrow morning. You are still losing here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jun and her friends are forced to be brought out back to the village and into a hole filled with water. The cover of the hole, a round wooden shape with holes on it are put on top of the hole.

Everyone there rather than panic or vomitting as they are inside of a "badly done" soup, they are actually drinking the soup.

Sam speaks up first, "Weird. I thought we are going to be inside the same soup they had in the festival? I guess their preferences of the taste are totally different then."

So, they spend their night enjoying the food. While somewhere far, the Guardians except Yaya are seeing staring at the hole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Guardians home, Shraffe is seen reading books and stuff while Yaya is lying on his lap.

He finally puts the last book away as he said, "Okay, so you have like nine god. The Living Gods, Lord Xanatu, the God of Protection, my ancestor Syer, the Goddess of Resources, Goddess Boram, the Goddess of Wealth, Goddess Qri, the Goddess of Divinity, Goddess Soyeon, the Goddess of Interaction, Goddess Eunjung, the Goddess of Scholar, Goddess Hyomin, the Goddess of Differentiation, Goddess Hwayoung and the Goddess of Fertility, Goddess Jiyeon. It's weird that you took all of 7-ara as your Goddess. I mean, what happen to Danee and Areum?"

"Hm?" Yaya asks him, but he ignores her.

"Anyway, this tribe is formed when several people who supposed to be inside a plane got crashed landed in the triangle, unable to get out. They then grow fond to living in the island and started a community there, which turn into tribes years later."

"This tribe has the chief as the leader of the tribe. Appa is the 3rd chief after thousand of years. And since your tribe can somehow live for 600 years or less, Appa should have been dead by now."

"The Guardians were chosen from little, based on which of them are the descendents of the Goddess. There are no record that God Syer has any descendent-heey, I AM his descendent. My family have been keeping track on that one start from himself as he is pretty much honorable in our family."

Yaya smiles, "Sorry, we didn't know that."

"After the Guardians, there are normal citizen and slaves. Slaves are tribe people that is good in nature. But the slavery starts when Appa reigning the throne. He thought good people are infectious and separated them like that. Also, thanks to his greed and his lust, he created a rule of the next chief should be selected from the family if the current chief only has a daughter. Which means HE will be marrying his own daughter. When he has a son, his son can find someone outside of the family, but he killed his own son and remarry the woman his son previously married. Wow, this old man is weird-wait! You know all of this, and you are going to let him marrying yourself? Did you really like him that much?"

"No," Yaya speaks up, looking at him with aegyo, ""He forced me to accept this fate. Every of his wives before feels the same way. That's why I am really happy when you are here."

The two continues in that position for minutes, looking at a moon seen on the holed ceiling.

"Say," Shraffe suddenly lets out his voice, breaking the silence, "Is it a fate that we knew each other because we found the crystal that connect our mind together?"

"It is a fate. I found the crystal inside a store room," Yaya smiles. Shraffe mutters, "I found it among Syer's old collections. He did kept stuff about this island."

Silence again.

Shraffe actually wants to ask something, but he forgot what it is. It doesn't take too long for him to remember once again, "How did you be able to speak normally? In fact, how did you manage to speak like the normal way you always speak again?"

Yaya sits properly beside him, "I faked. When we helped Kiya to escape, father tries to seal our movement with a powerful magic that also paralyzes our speech forever. Fortunately, Soyo and I knows how to fend off the spell. But we did not want to risk our life even further so we faked our speech. Actually we are supposed to be mind controlled by him, but our purification, which supposed to happen months after Jun's escape's date, but he wanted to teach us a lesson so much that our purification is made up earlier. The spell broke, and from what we heard it is permanent, so the next Guardian won't be mind controlled at all."

"Whoa, hold it. I'm at loss for words here, but what is purification?" Shraffe is confused.

Mog suddenly appears beside him, "Purification is..."

"Mog, stop it! It's embarassing!" Yaya shouts at her, "And I thought you are somewhere in that cave?"

"Jun let her out," he explains.

Mog flies toward Yaya, hugging her stomach, "Mog thought Mog not gonna see Yaya again!"

She calms her down pretty easy. And the Moogle sleeps.

"So, what is purification?" Shraffe still demands an answer.

Yaya is restless, "I...I don't want to talk about this, but if you insist.."

She then whispers something on his ears, making his eyes widen, "How cruel your dad is! And after that he wanted to marry you? What an asshole!"

She nods, with aegyo.

Shraffe suddenly asks, "Wait, am I have to stay in this place forever? Because I have a life of my own outside there."

"You don't need to. We can divorce and you and your friends, along with Jun will escape from here," she smiles at him, "Just like what we planned just now."

"And leaving you here, still going to marry to your dad? No way I am leaving you like that," Shraffe said, "Change of plan, we are going to get rid of him, once and for all."

Yaya faintly smiles, "He is protected by Lord Xanatu. Father is a dangerous man."

"He doesn't know who is he up against," Shraffe smiles in a creepy way, "Don't you worry. I will make sure your villagers are free from your dad and Lord Xanatu forever. Your religions are not going to work."

Shraffe sighs, "We should rest for now. Tomorrow will be a big day. Now, let us make babies!"

The camera moves away from there as their conversation can still be heard.

"Wait, are we really going to do this? I mean, I'm just joking."

"We're married now. It's natural that we did this."

"But...we are going to divorce...and I have to leave you. What if we have a child?"

"You to think too much! Come on!"

And at the spot where Guardians are hiding, Soyo is peeking at the whole scenery with a telescope, "Yeah, it's finally started."

Jungjung moves toward her, "Soyo, that's bad. No peeking. We guard soup prison."

"Nobody is going to go there. It is boring to guard that thing and not doing anything."

And that's what happened that night.

**Owh, yeah! Next chapter will be the last one. A huge war will erupts.**

**T-ara are Goddess? What do you think about this?**


	5. Freedom

YaYaYa 5: Freedom

(Warning: Short...of idea)

The sun rises, and it's time to eat. To be more specifically, it's time for the Cthulu to eat those teenagers inside the hole of soup.

Kevin wakes up and straight into drinking those soup. Geo wakes up and saw his friend's action. And soon the rest of the food wakes up too, enjoying their breakfast. For people who would be eaten, they sure are calm.

Geo suddenly stops drinking and speaks to them all, "Guys, I'm not sure we are supposed to drink this anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared if someone woke up before dawn and tries to get out but failed, so that person might have pee in here."

Sarah smirks, "Good point." She saw Jun blushes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Yaya wake up early as he helps her wearing her clothes back.

And while he did that, he whispers, "I swear I will make sure you guys aren't stuck with this cult anymore"

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The army of cultist aborigines gather around the temple hole, which is near the soup hole.

Some of them opens up the soup hole, showing those teenagers inside there looking straight at them.

Kevin whines, "Finally! We are actually waiting for the sunlight to appear."

Appa prays to the temple, "O Lord Xanatu! Arise and have this meal of yours!"

The earth shakes again as one tentacle slowly appears out of the hole.

Geo turns toward Seongni, "I have a confession to make before we got eaten by that thing..."

"Don't you worry," Sarah interferes, "Our leader will definitely not going to let us got eaten."

As the tentacle goes near the hole, an arrow suddenly struck onto it and explodes. Kuri appears into the scene and chanting something. She then shoots out a beam onto the hole, splitting the tentacles and the hole. The other tentacles try to get out of it, but it seems it got blocked.

"Damn it!" Appa shouts as he orders some men, "Grab her and brings her to the cave!"

Those men grabs Jun's arms and bring her away from there. The other teenagers jump to help but other men attack them.

The Guardians appear and beat those men up.

"Go! Save her!" Jungjung shouts as the teenagers goes to the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appa and his men keep on dragging Jun to the cave and finally reaching the portal.

"Bring her straight to Xanatu's lair!" Appa shouts.

One of them men startled, "But...Lord Xanatu no want eat her now."

"Then we'll force him. This is the day we are no longer needing a god who does nothing but eating our food."

The teenagers arrive to save the day, but those men quickly cover Appa. That old man drags his daughter into the lair.

Sam slashes one man's thigh as he instructs, "Shraffe, why don't you be a hero for today?"

"Geez, I really don't want to do this," Shraffe takes out a broadsword and goes into the lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appa keeps on dragging Jun as she struggles to escape, "I don't want to get eaten!"

"Bringing my food without even cleaning her! ?" Xanatu's voice is suddenly heard.

Appa just throws Jun into the bottomless pit as he screams, "Yaguja no longer needs an octopus god! From now on we will rule without any deity above us!"

As Jun keeps falling down into the pit, the darkness surrounded her and soon her sight loses.

The pit lights up as Appa screams excitedly, "GOOD! GOOD! FROM NOW ON, YAGUJA WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

But then a tentacle reaches his feet and drags him into the pit as well, without giving him any time to speak for the last time.

Jun's scream is heard as more tentacles jump out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guardians are fighting the tribesmen as the earth shake vigorously.

Soyo mutters, "What was that?"

Tentacles coming out of the temple hole as it starts to attack people around the place.

"Kiya..." Yaya whispers, worrying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe enters the pit and horrified to see what in there, "Cthulu is real?"

The monster Xanatu that dwells in the hole, his name is another name for Cthulu. The octopus of legend, it seems only few people has been recorded to defeat some of the legendary monsters.

But what's horrfying him the most is that he can see Jun inside the monster's body, sleeping as if her body is now the monster itself.

"Jun! Snap out of it!" Shraffe shouts, even if he knows too well that such thing could never be achieved. At this moment, she has been swallowed deep.

But the way to stop this monstrousity is either to pull her out of there, or to kill her. It's cliche, but for now it is the most logical way.

Shraffe won't give up that easily. Jun is one of those people he can live with without being devoured into his fear toward women. A good friend indeed.

He jumps onto the body of the monster as it rises to the ground.

As the monster rises to create more destruction, Sam and others somehow got thrown off as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so the teen is thrown onto the ground, landing nearby the guardians.

Yaya turns toward Shraffe, "Shraffe...Kiya...can she be saved?"

"If you can truly define the meaning of saved, I'll give you my opinion," Shraffe stands up, "Everyone, cover me. I'm going to finish this story straight without any delay. It's good if you Guardians can help as well."

Everyone readies with their stances and quickly charges in toward Jun-Xanatu. Tentacles goes straight toward them.

Hwayi jumps first and throws her slingshot toward one tentacle, throwing it down. Geo whips it hard, making some deep wounds. Kevin then appears and struck his knife deep into the tentacle and slashes it open.

As the team goes forward, one tentacle nearly reaching them as Sam jumps to smash it with his katana, letting others move forward. The tentacle tries to strike him, but a magical barrier appears with Kuri throws a huge net and pulls it downward. Sam then slashes the tentacle away from its body.

Bobo whips one tentacle and pulls it downward. She and Ferhad throws their shurikens, making the tentacle to feel the pain of having shuriken rain.

Sarah aims her pistols toward one tentacle and shoots it down. Soyo claws it, giving it a huge wound as James jumps high and gives a powerful punches straight to the ground, separating the tentacle.

Jun-Xanatu still trying to kill them with its remaining two tentacles.

Hyoma shoots arrow barrage onto the tentacles from high above, with Rina appears and cuts it off. Seongni also cuts the tentacle with her knives all around the place.

Ayumi uses a wind spell and pulls the tentacle away, exposing Jun's whereabout. Jungjung uses this chance to struck the tentacle with her spear. Ayumi then pulls it away from the body with her wind spell.

And now what's left is Jun.

Both Yaya and Shraffe reach Jun and struck their blades deep beside Jun.

"Can we release her?" Yaya asks him as Shraffe smirks, "Do you want to release her?"

He grabs her hands and both punch the skin where Jun is, penetrating the skin and grabs Jun's hand out.

After a short struggle, they managed to pull her out of there and land somewhere nearby the rest.

Jun pants in exhaustion. She turns to see that Xanatu is still on rampage.

Shraffe smirks, "Never make something this weak a god."

"Weak?" Yaya turns toward him.

He looks at his wife, "Don't you see that thing? How a mere normal girl is able to control it. ANd we have no hard time going through that thing. A god supposed to have no flaws for human to step on."

He gives his hand toward Yaya, "Mog."

She gives him the pink sword as he handed it toward Jun, "Finish that thing."

"Me?"

"Free this people from that powerless being. It is now your destiny to end this madness cult."

Jun grabs the sword and turns it into a bow. She then aims the bow straight toward above Xanatu and pulls the string. Pink light appears in the form of an arrow as it becomes more apparent and bigger.

With a scream, she releases the arrow straight toward the destination. She then shoots arrows rapidly toward that arrow, causing it to burst and becomes smaller arrows raining down onto the octopus.

One by one the arrows struck into the octopus' skin, penetrating every inch of it. It then screams in agony and fell onto the ground.

Everyone cheers as Yaya is about to hug Shraffe in happiness, but then she saw Jun hugs him first tightly and stops. She could only smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No want to stay here a while?" Jungjung asks the teen.

They are at the portal as the slaves enter the portal, which brings them back to the outside world.

"We're fine," Sam mutters.

Kuri whispers at him, "We cook Xanatu."

Sam backs away, creeped out, "That's more of the reason why we don't want to stay."

Shraffe is with Jun and Yaya.

"You guys divorced? But why?" Jun asks them as Yaya responds, "I only marry him to save his life. Beside, he has his own life to fill in."

Shraffe whispers, "Too bad. I thought I would want to do my part of the role."

Yaya grabs Jun's hand, "You are no longer part of this tribe, Kiya. Your life is outside there, with Shraffe and others."

Jun nods, "I'm sorry, Yaya. I really don't want to leave my sister alone."

"I'm not alone. The Guardians are still here. And so is everyone."

Shraffe sighs as he and others walk into the portal.

Yaya then shouts, "If you guys ever need us, this place won't change its place."

The teen waves their hands and enter the portal, disappear back to the outside world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now it has been two years after the incident.

Jun is now Yon Junyong, lives with Seongni and goes to the same school as her. She is a smart student and can fits into the society very quickly.

And that's not all. Shraffe frequently visits her, spending time with her.

Still, she wonders what happened to her sister. She can contact her, but she never find the good time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tribe lives peacefully. They are now live without gods having in their way.

In a barrack, a girl is seen fighting some people and wins easily. Everyone around the field cheers heavily.

"Soni, you win again!"

"You are so strong, Soni!"

The girl, Soni smiles as she walks toward Yaya and sits beside her, "I did it, mom!"

"Yes, you are. My daughter is such a strong girl."

Soni then speaks up, "Mom, did you remember your promise? If I passes the exam, we are going to meet dad."

"We will, after this."

Soni smiles and cheers along with the crowd.

**A/N: And thus the origin of a girl named Jun is finished. Jun is a character that I used a lot in any series fic, along with Shraffe and others.**

**So, the story is finally finish. What's next? Just wanting to finish other story.**


End file.
